nbrfandomcom-20200214-history
Andre Dementias
Andre Dementias is a Raikage from Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds. He uses the Swift, Lightning, Sonic, Ion, Proton, Plasma, Fusion, Fire, Blaze, Flare, Nova and all of their black variations. His bloodline gives him the Swift element, which he has incorporated into his natural affinity in a variety of ways. History Born into Kumogakure, Andre was raised with an incredible affinity for speed and lightning and after inheriting his estate by the age of ten from his parents that had recently died, he spent the rest of that time honing his skills. Soon after, Andre created two of his own elements Sonic and Ion along with finding ways to further increase his speed, however the amount of electricity he had used to create the Sonic element backfired on him once and shocked a nerve in his brain that made him develope a pair of split personalities, a fight loving one that comes out when he is pushed too hard and a lazy Shikamaru side that more often than not gets him into trouble with it's nonchalaunt attitude. Not long after creating the sonic element he found a way to use this as an almost psuedo-alchemy allowing him to transmute things by changing the atomic structure of their build and he created psuedo-gates which are used to unleash devastating attacks and increase chakra supply 20x each. He is taught by Kaminari Dageki and is teamed with twins Arashi and Tenpi Ranton. Is currently inheriting Black Lightning, after inheriting the Black Lightning Jutsu from his mentor Andre went through the chuunin exams and showed much potential even going as far a length as restricting himself from using any ninjutsu in one of his fights, although the exams never finished due to an attack by the Akatsuki, Andre did manage to become a chuunin where he would then take on his next goal, going all the way to the top and becoming Raikage, the battle was intense and devistated the village as the two ninja clashed but as Andre pulled out his most powerful of moves the Raikage realized the young ninja's potential and happily granted him the position, Andre was later graduated to Legendary status and given the title Silver Flash of Kumo as of that day Andre was pretty calm taking care of the village but always knew there was more to his life and one day the truth was revealed to him in a dream, he was half the soul of a much more powerful ninja by the name of Erivox Abrogail and he was soon to reunite with his other half who turned out to be a crush of his the homocidal maniac Mizukage Raven Cromwell Vampiress of the Mist and after being together for several years the two had a daughter Femi Uchiha, and shortly there after the two powerful ninja had their souls fused to bring back Erivox Abrogail, who later resurrected them, Andre suffering from the res and becoming extremely violent when in a clear headed state of mind. Personality Andre has a rather relaxed personality, yet he does have times of complete insanity when pushed too far. He is chaotic nuetral by nature and will help anyone that needs but will also disobey the law should he see it fit, although he is not completely evil he does have as previously mentioned a darker side. Another thing about him is he is cursed with a lazy split personality that more often than not gets him into trouble. After the recent resurrection from Erivox, Andre had picked up a new personality that pretty much destroyed his lazy one. This new personality is extremely violent and is sedated when Andre is drunk, but if he were to become sober the split personality would break through and he would slaughter countless men and woman friend or foe alike. Appearance Andre is 5'9 in height with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, his outfit is mainly all black and consists of lightweight clothing although he does have a multitude of weights on him. He always wears his primary weapons which is a set of 16" tri bladed wolverine claws in which a multitude of his attacks are done with. Abilities Andre's natural affinity is lightning, while his bloodline provides swift, he has incorporated swift into lightning in a variety of ways to produce Sonic, equal parts swift and lightning, and Ion, with lightning as the dominant nature. Railgun: Andre charges lightning element into his claws, positioning himself as if he were holding a gun and fires off a blade at 3x,10x,30x,90x,270x the speed of sound no shot limit. Variations of this technique are each element Andre knows and their black upgrades. (Lightning, Sonic, Ion, Laser, Plasma) Lightning Enhancement: using the lightning element Andre creates an internal charge that effects his nerves and muscles to increase speed (3x), reaction time, perception and strength. Plasma Enhancement: Using the Plasma Element Andre creates an internal charge that has a dramatic effect on his nerves and muscles to increase speed, reaction time, perception and strength. This skill replaces Lightning Enhancement. (20x) Lightning Rod: Allows Andre to teleport to the location of his blades after they are fired off with the railgun technique. Electrosensing: A field of electricity is released around Andre, unseeable as it is a invisible layer of static, any living creature that passes through the barrier will trip an alert to Andre and immediately give way to their presence. Electrokinesis: Pretty much exactly like Gaara's sand manipulatory abilities, but instead of sand it's lightning, allowing him to control almost any form of the element and use it create energy shields and such. Secret Dementias Art: Lightning, Sonic, Ion, Proton, Black Lightning, Blk. Sonic, Blk. Ion, Blk Proton, Blk Fusion Seal: Internal Chakra Batteries: Andre learns how to use his lightning abilities to create multiple reserves (Batteries) of chakra in his system by manipulating his electronic impulses to influence his chakra system to create more sources of Chakra he can have up to 10 batteries max each holding enough chakra to power a practically unlimited supply of chakra, and can be recharged through A. Meditation or B. Absorbing Lightning element attack. Batteries gives him 100x,200x,300x,400x more chakra. Black Element Batteries give him 200x,400x,800x,1600x more chakra. Dementias Art: Sonic Lightning Armor: Using both speed style and lightning release Andre multiplies the effect of the regular lightning armor by releasing his chakra out around him to create a sonic barrier type effect that mixes with the lightning increasing speed and strength 5x. Secret Dementias art: Dance of the Infinity Blade: A high speed nin-tai combo that involves the user unleashing a flurry of Sonic infused melee attacks with any bladed weapon the result of which looks like an infinity symbol of light flowing off the weapons once the combo is finished. Requires Shock Circuit to be released. Secret Dementias Art: Perfect Dance of the Infinity blade: This is the true form of the Dance of the infinity blade technique and requires the 5th of all the circuits to be opened, the user moves at such an extreme speed due to sonic and lightning element influence that each hit on the target leaves a colored ring of chakra like a shockwave, which disperses instantaneously much like a flash of lightning. Sonic Style: Atomic Transmutation: That's right bitches I turned your alchemy into a jutsu, suck it *pelvic thrust*. In all seriousness name says it all. Sonic Element: Zeus' Serpent: Andre infuses the sonic element in a Kirin super charging it and forming an even stronger jutsu in the form of a giant serpent, he can use this jutsu as an offensive defense much like gaara's sand except it consumes a lot of chakra to do so. Secret Dementias Art:Lightning, Sonic, Ion, Laser, Plasma, Fusion Black Lightning, Sonic, Ion, Laser, Plasma, Fusion: 10 Circuit Release: Each Circuit is one of the users internal batteries and once released can cancel out the chakra stopping effects of 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, Circuits require no chakra to release but do use all chakra in the batteries in one fell swoop. Requires chakra batteries. Lightning Element being the weakest increase Proton being the strongest (Same rules apply with the black elements Lightning weakest Proton strongest) Note: All Regular stages of the elements must be released before the black elements can be released. Releases do stack. Static Circuit: The user crouches allowing his fingertips (Or tip of weapon) to touch the ground as the first battery releases, user gets a (Regular Elements:10x,20x,30x,40x,50x,60x)(Black Elements:20x,40x,80x,160x,320x,640) boost to speed, perception and strength. Spark Circuit: After the first circuit is released the user crosses their arms (Or weapons) in a plus like fashion (+) and releases their second battery user's speed, perception and regen rate get a (Regular Element: 5x,10x,15x,20x,25x,30x boost) (Black Element: 30x,60x,120x,240x,480x,960x boost) Shock Circuit: After, and only after the first two circuits are released can the user release this. The user crosses their arms in an X fashion, their skin begins to glow and their eyes turn completely electric blue (Or black if Black Elements are learned.) User's speed, strength and perception is increased to (Reg Elements: 20x,40x,60x,80x,100x,120x.) (Black Elements: 40x,80x,160x,320x,640x,1280x) Zap Circuit: This again requires all other previous circuits to be open before being able to be released, here on out the user only crosses his hands in front of him like an X just like the 8 gates this is the most effective way of releasing the restraints. User's skin turns pale and sparks wildly with electric chakra giving the user a (Reg Element: 45x,90x,135x,180x,225x,270x) (Black Elements: 125x,250x,500x,1000x,2000x,4000x) boost to reflex, perception, regen speed and speed. Breaker Circuit: This circuit is the connector circuit of all the ten and acts as limiter and a stopper for releasing chakra once this circuit is opened Perfect Dance of the Infinity Blade may be used, users hair becomes spikier and eyes begin to leak chakra, chakra may also come out of the user's mouth and soon spirals around them like two serpents before dissipating, user gets a (Reg Element: 50x,100x,150x,200x,250x,300x) (Black Element: 100x,200x,400x,800x,1600x,3200x) boost to all the same attributes as the last 4 circuits. Primary senses also gain this bonus giving him the exact same strength of scent and hearing as an Inazuka clan member and allowing him to see farther and more clearly than byakugan users. Arc Circuit: Can be released mid combat. User gets a (Reg Element: 100x,200x,300x,400x,500x,600x) (Black Element: 200x,400x,600x,1200x,2400x,4800) boost to all previously attributes. Ion Circuit: Can be released mid combat. User gets a (Reg Element: 125x,250x,375x,500x,625x,750x) (Black Element: 250x,500x,750x,1500x,3000x,6000x) boost to all previously attributes. Proton Circuit: Can be released mid combat. User gets a (Reg Element: 150x,300x,450x,600x750x,900x) (Black Element: 300x,600x,1200x,1800x,2400x,4800x) boost to all previously attributes. Charge Circuit: Can be released mid combat. User gets a (Regular Element: 175x,350x,475x,650x,1300x,2600x) (Black Element: 350x,700x,1400x,2800x,5600x,11200x) boost to all previously attributes. Lightning Circuit: Can be released mid combat. User gets a (Reg Element: 250x,500x,750x,1000x,1500x,3000) (Black Element: 500x,1000x,2000x,4000x,8000x,16000) boost to all previously attributes. Sonic Railgun: Enhanced Railgun fires mach 10x speed increased splash and hit damage, also creates minor physical changes in the atomic structure of hit target. Secret Dementias Art: Ion Style: Ionic Storm: A high powered electric attack that is a rapid firing Kirin which makes multiple ionic bolts rain down on the target. Exact counterpart of Kirin. Secret Dementias Art: Ion Style: Bio-Leech: Finishing move executed by placing one's hand on target's head, use absorbs all electrical energy from victims nerves draining them of ability to use any neurological functions essentially stopping brain and important internal organ functions. And ultimately healing and recharging the user's batteries fully. Secret Dementias Summoning Art: Ion Scythe: A summoning jutsu which can only be done by intermediate Dementia clan members. The Ion Scythe is a black handled scythe with a pure silver blade that amplifies electricity and can cut through chakra and slice through the nervous system sealing off chakra of it's victims rendering them temporarily unable to use the effected part of their body, can also be used like a chidori blade as an offensive weapon but nervous system effect becomes nullified in this state. Secret Dementias Art: Ion Batteries: These are just upgraded versions of a Sonic Battery, they can hold more than the two previous variations of the battery technique and recharge much faster. Advanced Dementias Art: 10 Tetragram 100 Palms: A Dementias variation of the 8 trigrams of the Hyuuga clan but the attack targets key nerve points on the body of the victim, Dementias Electrovision/Electrosensing must be active in order to use, this attack lands 100 blows of electrical enhanced two fingered jabs and renders the victim completely paralyzed, while still allowing them to breathe and heart/vital organ functions to continue, if done correctly. Also requires 3 of the circuits to be released in order to use. (Requires Kodenchi) Advanced Dementias Art: Kodenchi: Ionic Haze: The first Genjutsu created for the Dementias clan. By releasing a wave of chakra through his eyes, infused with ion element, causing an AOE that makes the targets experience hysteria causing them to go through their worst fears this happens within the user's line of sight effects intensity increases with level of the eye. Advanced Dementias Art: 10 Tetragram Spinal Assault: Another Dementias variation of a Hyuuga technique (8 Gates Assault) The user is again required to have the Dementias eye technique that allows them to see the nerves and electrical impulses of their target, and then with lightning quickness jab each nerve that goes down the spinal column, causing almost permanent paralysis depending on if all hits are performed correctly. (Requires Kodenchi Eye) Secret Dementias Art: Ionic Instantaneous Teleportation: Dementias rendition of the 4th Hokage's Teleportation, allows him to travel instantaneously between locations without the need of marks. Also allows him to travel to the location of a shot off claw. Advanced Dementia Doujutsu: Kōdenchi: Gives the user a electrovision allowing them to see but with low details until there is a fair amount of practice with it, further upgrades will be added later. Black Ion RailGun: Same basic concepts of a Regular Railgun but goes 35 times the speed of sound with bigger splash effect and greater initial damage on target. Kodenchi - Advanced Sonicvision: Electrovision becomes almost clear with the exception of colors and other fine details such as some forms of text, allows the user to be able to see the nervous system of it's target and increased perception to drastically reduce motion blur. Kodenchi - Adept Ionvision: Electrovision is mastered to it's almost perfect state images are still in black and white and words are still illegible but motion blur is reduced 95% at users top speed. Kodenchi - Master Plasmavision: Electrovision is completely mastered to it's perfect state colors are visible through different electrical outputs and words can be read and motion blur is completely gone at top speed. Akumarashi and Kuraidenshi can now be used. Kodenchi - Kuraidenshi- Black Ion version of the Amaterasu, instead of burning opponent it degenerates and fries the nervous system. Hits anything in the user's line of sight can be deactivated just like the amaterasu this technique attack speed is 1/1,000,000th of a second due to moving the same speed as a lightning bolt. Must have Plasmavision of Kodenchi unlocked to learn and use. Kodenchi- Akumarashi- Incredibly strong Genjutsu that puts the target through a terrible storm where they are repeatedly stuck by bolts of lightning that cause images of their worst fear to flash in their mind before projecting them to the target. Must have Plasmavision of Kodenchi unlocked to learn and use. Black Ion Style: Hades' Dragon: An ultimate version of Zues' Serpent made out of Black Ion element. Creates an explosive splash effect that sends senbon shaped ion projectiles in every direction that detonate into explosions of ionic shockwaves on impact with solid substances or barriers. Ion Style: Ionic Thrusters: User makes a jet propullsion energy blast that allows them to fly much like a jet pack, this can also be used to increase speed much like Jugou's thrusters. Black Proton Style: Abyssal Cannon: User draws a circle in the air in front of them that is charged with proton energy then flicks the center causing all the energy in the circle to shoot out at the target in a laser blast, bigger the circle bigger the blast can be fired in any direction. Secret Dementias Art: Rain of Hades: The Hades' Dragon technique turned into an Ionic Storm variation, however instead of taking shape of a dragon the black ion shoots down in hell shower of Ionic bolts. Still has the explosive effect like Hades' Dragon. Hidden Dementias Art: Ionic Dimension: Pocket dimension created with the ion and sonic element in layers to create a atomic disruption that will allow things into the barrier but will desintigrate, on a cellular level, anything that enters without the creator giving access. There is flaws in the design as the dimension is still imperfect. Secret Dementias Art: 10 Tetragram 5 Point Exploding Heart Technique: Self explanitory technique, user hits 5 key nerves around the heart causing it to overload and explode from beating too fast. Sonic Style: Kinetic Transference: User moves all of their kinetic energy into one joint and transfers it to any target by placing said limb upon the target. Sonic Style: Sonic Barrier: User creates a field of sonic energy around them self that can diffuse elements and full out block and absorb the kinetic energy of attacks and then send them back at the attacker as a sonicwave. Secret Dementias Art: Fusion Dimension: A dimension that creates a new galaxy with inhabitable planets, only to be used if the current earth is in danger, the activation of this technique will teleport all habitants of the current earth to the new earth through the lightning rod technique. Secret Dimentias Art: Fusion Release: Black Hole Railgun: One of Andre's ultimate attacks creating and collapsing a star on itself through his claws he than fuses the black hole that the star created he than launches the black hole infused claw at 1,000x, on impact the claw releases the black hole sucking the surroundings into it crushing and incinerating everything that gets sucked into it. Sonic/Nova combo release: Atomic Deconstruction: User speeds up their molecules to the point they become intangible and are able to basically phase through any solid object able to become tangible again by slowing their atoms again. Black Nova Armor: User releases an armor of black nova flames around them the heat speeds up their heart beat and muscle reflexes by increasing their blood flow. Sonic Style: Concussion Pistol: The user claps their hands at such an alarming speed it creates a concentrated sonic boom that launches at the target for heavy damage. Sonic Style: Sonic Cannon: The creates a rasengan that, on impact, sends a contained sonic boom into the targets body shattering their bones and decimating their internal organs. Forbidden Dementias Art: Black Fusion Release: Shiryu - Fang: Andre forms a massive dragon of pure fusion energy this dragon has the same mechanics of Kirin and launches downward at the speed of light the explosion that is created starts as a black plasma explosion than goes to black nova than goes to Black fusion where it creates a black hole the black hole lasts for as long as the user allows it to but cannot exceed a minute due to the damage it could cause to the planet. This technique cannot be used unless all levels of the batteries are released. A list of learned techniques thus far: Lightning Release Shadow Clone Chidori Current Lightning Release: Thunder Binding Lightning Release Armor Chidori Senbon Raikiri Kirin Plasma Ball Medical Style: Chakra Scalpel Medical Style: Mystic Hands Medical Style: Regeneration Category:Fannon Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Gennin